The Adventures of Bambi in Grouchland
CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011's movie-spoof of "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland" Cast *Elmo - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) *Zoe - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) *Telly - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Big Bird - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Oscar the Grouch - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Baby Bear - Timon (The Lion King) *Ernie - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Bert - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Grover - Iago (Aladdin) *Cookie Monster - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Rosita - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Praire Dawn - Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Count Von Count - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mr. Johnson - Zazu (The Lion King) *Queen Trash's Stenchmen - Villagers (The Jungle Book) *Stuckweed - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Animals - Forest Animals (Snow White and Seven Dwarfs) *Fireflies - Vultures (The Jungle Book), Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) and Arthur and Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *Humongas Chicken - Tiger (An American Tail) *Colander Stenchman - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Football Stenchman - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Grouch Mayor - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Grouch Jailer - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Grouch Cop - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Grouch Cab Driver - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Bad Humor Man - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Ice Craem Crouch Customer - Tony (An American Tail) *Grizzy - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Alam Clock Bird - Blu (Rio) *Caterpiler - Z (Antz) *Pasties - Mice (Cinderella) *Bug - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Huxley - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Queen of Trash - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Ruthie - Jenny Mcbride (The Secret of NIMH 2) *Gordon - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Susan - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Maria - Michelle Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Luis - Jason Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Bob - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gina - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Blanket - Linus's Blanket (Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown) parts Part 1 - Prolouge / Linus's Blanket runs away 1. Start 2:47 2. Bambi's favorite thing 1:45 3. "Together Forver" 3:24 4. Faline 1:55 5. Runaway blanket :51 6. Super Iago 1:46 Total time 11:08 Part 2 - Falling down Ronno's Trash Can 7. Ronno's not home 1:25 8. "Have a nice trip." 1:05 9. "Welcome To Grouchland" 3:03 Total time 5:33 Part 3 - Meet Thomas and Percy 10. Thomas 5:00 Total Time 5:00 Part 4 - Bambi's Journey Begins 11. Mittens 1:51 12. Mt. Pickanose 1:18 13. "Take The First Step" 3:55 14. Against the law 1:17 15. Tunnel trap 1:22 16. Fire flies 1:33 Total Time 10:36 Part 5 - Thomas' Plan / "Mine" 17. Thomas' blanket 1:38 18. "Mine" 5:02 Total Time 6:40 Part 6 - Construction / Pocahontas / Percy Boxes 19. Construction Zone 2:40 20. Trespassing :43 21. "I See A Kingdom" 3:04 22. Ultimate challenge 5:54 Total Time 11:41 Part 7 + Credits - Bambi and Z / Parcy and Thomas crash the Happy Ending / The Happy Ending 23. Secret weapon 4:03 24. Grouch potatoes 2:06 25. "Look inside." 2:32 26. Bambi vs. Thomas 2:05 27. Basket case 2:31 28. Friends forever 6:09 Total Time 19:36 Really Total Time 1:12:44 Trailer/Transcipt Bambi in Grouchland Trailer/Transcript Category:Parodies Category:CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Category:CodenameKidsNextDoorZone2011 Category:Pachirapong Category:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Movie Spoof Category:Sesame Street Tv-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof